There are multiple types of software applications, one of which is user-interactive software applications. A user-interactive software application may be either a desktop-based application that may be executed on a standalone computing system or a network-based application that may be executed on a client or a server within a client-server environment. With a user-interactive software application, typically, there are multiple displayable views that may be displayed to a user of the application one at a time on, for example, the display screen of the computing system or client device on which the application is executed. These displayable views are the output of the application. The application may accept various types of input from the user in connection with specific views that are currently displayed to the user through, for example, a human-input device such as a mouse, a keyboard, or a joystick. The user may provide different types of input through different views of the application.
Sometimes, based on the design logic or specification of the user-interactive software application, while the application is executed, a particular user input may cause the view being displayed to the user to change. For example, the user clicking the mouse on a specific area within the view that is currently displayed to the user may result in another view to be displayed to the user, replacing the previous view. In other words, the application displays different views in response to different user input. The output of the application is controlled by and changes depending on the specific user input. Hence, the application is user-interactive.